caroline_sunshinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tinka Hessenheffer
Tinka is portrayed by Caroline Sunshine. In the original pilot, she was portrayed by actress Stefanie Scott from a fellow Disney Channel series A.N.T. Farm. Tinka Hessenheffer is a main character on Shake It Up! where she dances on the local popular teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. There rarely is a time when Tinka isn't making a remark to CeCe and Rocky with her brother, Gunther. She is the daughter of Kashlack Hessenheffer and Squitza Hessenheffer, and the fraternal twin sister of Gunther Hessenheffer. She lives in an apartment with her family in Chicago, Illinois and attends John Hughes High School with fellow Shake It Up, Chicago! dancers, Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones. She has been an exchange student since the first grade and was born in a small mountain country in Europe that has never been addressed by name, but referred to many times. History Tinka was born in an small mountain at a country in Eastern Europe with her fraternal twin brother, Gunther. Her mother, Squitza, was a princess in their country until her father got her dethroned her for marrying a commoner, Kashlack. Tinka came to America with her family when she was a child. In "Add It Up", she revealed that they flew to Chicago on a business class flight. She and her twin brother were enrolled as exchange students since the 1st grade in elementary school, where she met CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue. She moved on with her brother and classmates to John Hughes High School. When she was 13-years-old in the 8th grade, she auditioned for the local teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago! ''and passed, becoming one of the newest teen background dancers. Personality Tinka is described as a flamboyant, fashionable, unique, weird, theatrical, and ambitious dancer on ''Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is from a fictional country that has not been mentioned by name, but is often referred to by the twins as they differentiate American traditions from their own. Her taste in attire is loud and catchy and celebrates her love of performing. It is revealed in "Show It Up" that she and her brother have musical abilities as they performed two popular songs from their country. It is shown that she and Gunther both have sock puppets they make outfits for and call "Little Gunther" and "Little Tinka", first introduced in "Hot Mess It Up". She is known to insult Rocky and CeCe any chance she gets but can be nice when she wants to be. In "Shrink It Up", Gary Wilde calls them out for always being mean. They attempt to be nice and pick Deuce to try it out. In "Vatalihootsit It Up", Gunther and Tinka invite Rocky and CeCe to their home to celebrate Vatalihootsit Day, a holiday where you celebrate your enemies. There are many strange rituals they perform. Their parents turn out to be even more strange than Gunther and Tinka and they are revealed to be royalty; their mother was a princess until she was dethroned for marrying a commoner. Their parents tell Rocky and CeCe that they know Tinka and Gunther are not "well liked at school" and that their coming "meant the world" to the twins but gunther moved away . Trivia *Tinka and Gunther's accent sound similar to German accents, indicating that their homeland is near Germany. *Between her and Gunther, she often dresses normal. * She knits goats for Gunther a lot. * She carries a large rock in her purse. ("Three's A Crowd It Up") * Tinka may or may not have feelings for Ty. ("Add It Up") * She knows how to play Ping Pong. ("Camp It Up") * Ty thought she was his secret admirer. ("Whodunit Up") * In the original pilot, Tinka was played by Stefanie Scott''.'' * Tinka knows how to deliver kittens. ("Add It Up") *She is shown to be a feminist and believes in women's rights. ("Camp It Up") *She flew to America in Business Class with her brother, Gunther and their parents. ("Give It Up") *She wears her hair in a bun in most episodes. *She is the second DCOS (Disney Channel Original Series) character to start off as a recurring character in the first season then become a main character in the second season after Rico. (Hannah Montana) *Has a green card which means she can stay in America as long as she doesn't get arrested. ("Made In Japan") *Tinka probably is rich. *She is officially a princess.